


Naughty Mr. Winchester

by ArchOfImagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Kinky, M/M, Naughty Sam, Spankings, Top Gabriel, history teacher sam, principal gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may be a little kinky, but Sam likes to get in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Mr. Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://ltcdeanwinchester.tumblr.com/post/97739888841/) :)
> 
> As always, thanks to the lovely [hufflecas](hufflecas.tumblr.com) for betaing.

It might be a little bit kinky, but Sam likes to get in trouble. The odd part of that being he never liked getting in trouble until he took on a job at Lincoln Heights High School. He still manages to do his job well, of course, and never lets his _kink_ interfere with student lessons, but that doesn’t stop him from doing other naughty things.

Every Tuesday he parks his Dodge in the wrong spot. Not just any spot, either. No, he parks in _his_ spot. Gabriel. Principal Gabe. Juvenile enforcer extraordinaire. The subject of so many of Sam’s fantasies, he’s lost count. 

Parking in the principal’s spot once equals a warning. Any time after that demands a trip to said principal’s office. 

That particular Tuesday, when an email pops up halfway through the history test he’s assigned to a class of eighth graders, Sam shifts in his chair to prevent an automatic erection. _Please come to my office during your free period, Mr. Winchester._

Sam fights back a groan, knowing he’ll have to hide a semi-hard cock for two more periods. Who knew he could get so excited about a damn trip to the principal’s office?

When the time finally arrives, he tries to pace himself and not run through the halls like a needy pervert. The secretary nods at him, asking him to wait one moment while she informs Gabriel of Sam’s arrival. Sam’s not ashamed to admit that he forces himself to envision the older woman naked just so he can stop thinking about _Principal Gabriel_ bending him over a desk.

She motions him in a moment later and he feels his cock stiffen immediately when he sees Gabriel sitting behind the large mahogany desk. Spanking is a proper punishment for how naughty Sam is being. Maybe with his hands tied behind his back as well…

“Mr. Winchester, we meet again.”

Gabriel’s voice sends another jolt straight to Sam’s cock and he hurries to sit in a chair before the other man notices. “Yes, we do.” He fidgets with his glasses to keep his hands from pressing down against his pants. “Something I can help you with?”

“Well, it seems the vehicle parked so inconveniently in my spot this morning was once again _yours_. Care to explain that?” Gabriel watches him closely while also pushing books and papers around on his desk.

“I was in a bit of a rush—”

“The spot beside mine was clearly open.”

“I wasn’t paying attention. No coffee in my house this morning and—”

While Sam continues to make excuses, Gabriel stands and moves around his desk. He walks behind Sam, towards the door, and the distinct sound of a lock engaging hits the room. 

Glasses long forgotten, Sam decides rubbing down against his hard cock is a perfectly reasonable thing to do.

When Gabriel speaks next, his lips are right against Sam’s ear and his voice is darker. “Mr. Winchester, this is the fourth time this has happened. I’m afraid I can’t allow such reckless behavior to continue. Are you prepared for your punishment?”

“I—” He licks his lips, heart racing. “I am.”

“Good.” Gabriel flicks the tip of his tongue out and licks the edge of Sam’s earlobe, before demanding, “Drop your pants and lean over the desk.”

_Shit._ He’s definitely in a fantasy now. One very hot and kinky experience that beats his wildest dreams. Sam stands, hands fumbling to undo his jeans and shove them down. When they hit the floor, bunched around his ankles, he grips his boxers and pauses. “These… these too?”

“Yes.”

They fall just as quickly as his jeans did, and Sam leans forward over the large desk without hesitation. 

Gabriel’s hands touch his ass lightly, massaging gently and pulling his cheeks apart just slightly. “You know the punishment will be much worse if you make a noise, correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” The first sting of a slap on his asscheek catches Sam offguard and he bites his bottom lip to keep from moaning. It’s _so good._ And he’s been _so bad._

He deserves that slap, and every one that follows. When his ass is almost numb from the pain and his cock is drooling precome onto his boxers below, Gabriel finally stops and moves back a step. 

Sam whimpers, never wanting the punishment to stop. “Is that all, Sir?” he questions, voice shaky with need.

“Yes. Stand up and pull your boxers back up.” 

He straightens, pushing away from the desk and reaching down to grasp his underwear. The cotton irritates his sore ass but it’s not nearly as painful as his throbbing erection. He doesn’t turn though, just stands and prays that Principal Gabriel won’t leave him teetering so close to the edge.

Gabriel circles back around to his desk chair, eyes fixated on Sam the whole time. Sam’s fingers itch to stroke his cock, but he knows better. He likes being naughty, but not _that_ naughty.

“I bet you think I’m going to help you out with that, don’t you?” Gabriel finally says, motioning to Sam’s dick, tenting his boxers. Before Sam can respond, Gabriel continues. “You may stroke yourself twice through the cotton. Whether you come or not, is not my problem. Either way, you will deal with the consequences for the rest of the school day.”

His punishment is suddenly clear. Either come in his pants and feel sticky all day, or force his erection and blue balls to disappear long enough to teach three more classes. Sam groans, knowing immediately that the second option is impossible. 

Without hesitation he reaches down and grips his cock through blue cotton. Coming in two strokes seems like a challenge at first, but he’s so wound up from the spanking that he only needs one and a half slides of his hand before he’s closing his eyes and shooting his load. 

When his eyes blink back open Gabriel is biting down on a closed fist and watching intently. The look of lust is almost enough to make Sam come again. He drops his hand instead, trying to ignore the sticky substance coating the end of his dick. “Can I be excused, Sir?”

Gabriel nods, motioning for Sam to pull his jeans back on and go. Sam’s fingers are about to unlock the office door when the man behind him says one more thing.

“I’m fucking you so hard tonight when we get home.”


End file.
